scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Genie's Affair
The Genie's Affair is the first episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo the Greatest Mysteries. Premise Scooby and the gang go to the Food Festival in Michigan. There is a lot to do, including an eating contest for Scooby and Shaggy. But, all the food and fun is ruined when a genie appears and steals the prize for the eating contest. Can Scooby and the gang solve the mystery? Synopsis Scooby and the gang are driving to the Food Festival in Michigan. Scooby and Shaggy can't wait to get there. They gang arrives at the festival. They meet Dominic, a 15 year old. He owns the eating contest, but Dominic sadly had to spend all his money to buy the food. Dominic walks off. Scooby and Shaggy discover the eating contest. They meet Jenny. She wants the prize. Meanwhile, Fred and the girls are exploring The Food Festival Food Store. There are four rooms, one for fruits, one for vegetables, one for normal food, and one for meat. They enter the room for normal food. Back at the eating contest, Scooby and Shaggy are devouring pies. Jenny is looking at them, completely ignoring her food. Jenny gives up. She storms off. Scooby eats her pies. Scooby and Shaggy continue munching. Fred, Daphne, and Velma walk up to Scooby and Shaggy. They ask when the eating contest will be over. Shaggy says soon. A man appears. He is Harry the Hermit. He yells "cancel this horrible festival!" Then, Harry vanishes. Shaggy and Scooby completely ignore him. They continue eating. Fred, Daphne, and Velma walk off into the forest. Scooby and Shaggy finish all the food. They are about to get the prize, when a genie appears. He grabs the prize and vanishes. In the forest, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are sitting around. Scooby and Shaggy run to them. They explain what happened. The gang splits up. Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues. They discover a trail of food. They follow it to the genie! The genie smiles; he chases Scooby and Shaggy around the festival in a chase scene. After escaping the genie, Scooby and Shaggy see Jenny. Jenny is mad at them for beating her. Scooby says she could have won if she hadn't quit. Jenny storms off. Scooby and Shaggy walk into the Food Festival Food Store. Inside, they head to the room for fruit. In the room, Scooby and Shaggy encounter the genie. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching the forest. They find a misty trail. The three follow the trail to a cave. In the cave, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are attacked by bees. After escaping the cave, Fred and the girls find a notebook. Velma reads it. She's solved the mystery. The three go searching for Scooby and Shaggy. Back at the festival, Scooby and Shaggy are hiding from the genie. Scooby sneezes, causing the genie to find them. The Coward Duo (Scooby and Shaggy) run from the genie. They escape him. The Coward Duo finds a row of foods on a table. They start eating. Fred, Daphne, and Velma walk up to Scooby and Shaggy. Fred explains his trap. Scooby and Shaggy will lure the genie into the forest. There, Fred and Daphne will toss a net on the genie. The genie will escape, so Velma will dump a bucket of glue on the net, making it impossible for the genie to escape. Scooby and Shaggy refuse to do it. Fred offers them each a Scooby Snack. The Coward Duo still refuses to do it. Velma offers them each two Scooby Snacks. Scooby and Shaggy still won't do it. Daphne offers them each a box of Scooby Snacks. Scooby and Shaggy can't say no. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the genie. They chase him into the forest. Fred and Daphne toss the net on him. Velma dumps the glue. The genie escapes! He chases after Scooby and Shaggy. Fred grabs an axe. He tosses it at a tree. The genie runs right under a falling small tree. The genie is Dominic. He needed money, so he decided to steal and sell the prize. A policeman comes and takes Dominic away. The gang heads back to the festival. The episode ends with Scooby and Shaggy getting the prize. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Genie Suspects Culprits Locations *Michigan **Food Festival **Forest ***Cave Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff